The Timelord and The Slayer
by The-Oncoming-Storm-2006
Summary: What happens when two world's join? A Buffy/Doctor Who crossover.
1. Death and Life

**Ok, this is my first story so go easy on me! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Doctor Who and Buffy th Vampire Slayer. All credit goes to Russel T Davies and Joss Whedon. If you haven't watched the last episode of season 5 of Buffy this first chapter won't make sense. But the general idea is that ALL the diemesional portals to ALL the other worlds has opened.**

The Timelord and The Slayer

Death and Life

_**"It has to have the blood"**_

Buffy knew that Dawn was right. Glory had opened the portals to other dimesions using Dawn's blood and to close the portals Dawn's blood would have to stop flowing. Dawn would have to die. That was the moment Buffy realised. All of the events of the past year was finally making sense.

_**"It always got to be blood"**_

_**"It's Summers blood, it's just like mine"**_

_**"She's me, the monks made her out of me"**_

_**"Death is your gift" "Death.." "Is your gift"**_

She had figured it out. Dawn wasn't really her sister, she was a mystical key key that could open the walls between worlds with her blood. But a hell god who was banished from her own world wanted to use her blood to get back. But ALL the portals would open so anything else could get though to there world and meant the end of ALL worlds. So to stop the hell god from using the key three monks made the key human and put it in the care of the slayer - Buffy. And the only way to stop the end of the world was to kill Dawn. She could never do that, but know she didn't have to. The monks made Dawn her sister. That means that Dawn's blood runs in Buffy's veins. If she sacrificed herself the world would be saved. She decided she was going to do it. Dawn knew what she was going to do.

"Buffy, no" she pleaded.

"Dawnie, I have too"

"NO"

"Dawn, listen to me, there isn't a lot of time left, listen, I love you, I will always love you, but this is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles, tell Giles I figured it out and I will be ok. Give my love to my friends, you have to take care of them now, you have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn the hardest thing in this world, is to live in it. Be brave, live. For me."

Buffy leaned over and kissed Dawn on the cheek. She tasted the tears that were flowing down Dawn's face. She slowly backed away from Dawn one step at a time before she turned around and ran. She swan-dived off the edge of the tower accepting her fate. She entered the portal into other dimensions. Buffy was gone and the portal, closed. Dawn ran a fast as she could down to the bottom of the tower. She looked around she saw Giles, Tara, Willow, Anya, Xander and Spike but her sister's body was no where to be found. Giles saw Dawn and ran over to her.

"Dawn, Dawn are you alright?"

Dawn could barely speak barely think she had just enough strength to nod her head once or twice.

"What happened, where's Buffy?"

The name of her sister made Dawn cry even more tears.

"She's gone, she jumped into the portal and saved us .."

Dawn could not finish the sentence by now all of the scoobies and Spike had gathered around her and Giles and she just couldn't take it. She fell to floor in a puddle of tear mourning for her dead sister.

Buffy opened her eyes she had no idea where she was. Wherever it was it was huge.

"WHAT?"

Buffy gasped to the sound of a voice she didn't know. She turned around to find a man staring at her she let out a little scream. The strange man was dressed in a three pieced stripy suit. He had brown hair that was spiked up in loads of different places. He had a pair of Converse All-Star trainers on. He wasn't that bad looking.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked.

The Doctor stared back at Buffy he didn't know what to think. He had just said goodbye to Donna after she left the Tardis. And now there was this blonde women standing in the Tardis. She was wearing a white jumper and a pair of long flowy beige trousers. With high-heeled boots. She looked like she had just been in the battle of the century. Still she wasn't the bad looking.

"I mean, well I'm the Doc .. I mean ... WHAT?"

**There we have it my first chapter! Please R&R. Comments good and bad appreciated. Next chapter will be posted soon.**


	2. Explanation

**Okay, chapter two. Thanks for R&R!**

The Timelord and The Slayer

Explanation

"Don't give me all that drabble and all that 'WHAT' tell me WHO ARE YOU?" Buffy shouted.

"Ok, Ok I am the Doctor"

"'The Doctor'?" asked Buffy

"Yes"

"Doctor Who?"

"Oh you do not want to get into that, trust me .. who are you?"

"My name is Buffy, Buffy Summers. And since we are on a Question and Answer session tell me where are I?"

"Well Buffy Summers you are inside the Tardis"

"Tardis? That's not even a proper word. Is it like initials for something?"

"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space"

Buffy let out a little laugh.

"What, what's so funny?"

"Oh, sorry it's just dimensions. I think I have had enough of those bloody things to last me a couple of lifetimes. Speaking of which how did I get here?"

"To be onest, I haven't got the foggiest" the Doctor replied "I mean I had just picked up something very strange on the scanner" He pushed a few random buttons on the Tardis controls. "Come here have a look" he held out his hand for Buffy's.

Buffy wasn't sure what to do. Her mind was all over the place. This din't appear to be heven .. or hell or any other of those dimensions. But really she didn't really care she was getting out. She turned around a spotted a door. And ran for it. Meenwhile the Doctor was still rambaling onto himself.

"I mean I was just wandering and then it was just like bam! All of the dimensional portals open, just like that. All of them, like someone just cracked all hole through space and time. And than bam! again I love that word, but anyway the portals close. And before I have time to Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. There you are"

He turned around to see Buffy running towards the doors.

"NO"

It was to late Buffy had opened the doors. She stopped dead. She looked out and saw the universe. She saw every planet in the Milkly Way. In a flash she slammed the doors behind her.

"What the hell was that?" Buffy stared at the Doctor.

"That was the Milky Way Galaxy and this is my spaceship"

"What so where you come from you have stuff like this, I mean this stuff is ordinary to you? I mean you are human aren't you?"

"No, I .. am not human"

"Then what are you, werewolf, zombie, some giant praying mantis, a mummy who need to kiss me and when you do you suck the life out of me, oh i don't know erm alien, erm vampire, are you any of those?"

"Let me just run though that list no, no a giant praying mantis do I look like one, actually don't answer that but still no, mummy no, yes, no"

"Hold on so that means you are a erm vamp no mum no oh you are a alien, wow this is great I have never seen an alien before well unless you count queller guy"

"Queller guy?"

"Don't ask"

"Ok, but back to the point I need to know how you got here, now this isn't going to hurt, just close your eyes"

The Doctor put his finger on her head. They felt warm and soft to her. He also closed his eyes.

"Now lets see who you are. A popular, cute girl at a ordinary high school. But then you were called no wait chosen. One girl in all the world, She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. You have so much pain inside you. You drowned at the hands of the Master, your lonely angel left you, your solidier at war who was bitten, your mother with her dead brain, your dawn that should have never risen and your sacrifice, your leap of faith. I'm so sorry"

Bufy let out a little gasp.

"Sorry you might find old memories reawaking - side effect" the Doctor explained to her.

"Such a lonely childhood"

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked.

"Such a lonely little boy, lonely then and lonelier now. You miss you dear sweet rose, the rose once smelt so good and now that rose is lost. You miss it, you miss her. The lonely timelord. The last timelord in existence like me. A lonely warrior. A man who travels through time and space. With two hearts."

The Doctor was stunned.

"How did you do that?"

"If a door is open then people can step in but people can also step out in the other direction"

"Very good" The Doctor smiled at her.

"But tell me Doctor is there anyway of getting me back home?"

"Yes"

"Can you take me back?"

"No" He said. He push a few buttons and pulled a lever. Buffy was watching closely.

"Why not?"

"Because everytime you push though dimesional wall it leaves a little hole. And everytime you do it it just keep getting bigger and bigger. And if it get to big .. dimensions start falling into the void"

"The void? What's the void?" Buffy asked.

"The dead space, some people call it hell"

"Right okay, good"

The Doctor went round to the other side of the console. Leaving Buffy on the other side. Without thinking she grabbed the leaver and pushed it. She had no idea what would hapen but she was hoping it would send her home. And it was working.

"NO, what have you done! You are taking us back to your world, there is nothing I can do to stop it. We are going through the void"

**Well there we go Chapter 2 complete. Please R&R. Chapter 3 might take a little longer than Chapter 2.**


	3. Out of Time

**It's the third chapter of my Buffy Doctor Who Crossover. Please R&R. Enjoy. This one is short but longer ones to come.**

The Timelord and The Slayer

Out of Time

The Tardis was shaking them all over the place.

"Hold on!" the Doctor shouted. but it was no good. They fell on the floor. Buffy fell first, the Doctor reached out for her to stop her falling but he fell on top of her. He felt her warm breath hit his cheek. Even though he was pissed off with her because she ripped anothr hole in the dimesional wall but even so some of that anger went away when her breath hit his face. They were so close. Close enough that if the Tardis bumped them once more their lips woul becomed joined. They sat there neither thinking of moving until it stopped. The Tardis let one more bump before it stopped. The Doctor got up immediatley and held his hand out for Buffy's and helped her up.

"Are we here?" she asked.

The Doctor stood there refusing to answer her.

"Look Doctor wherever we were a couple of minutes ago, I couldn't live there forever. I need to find my sister"

The Doctor still just stared at her not speaking.

"Imagine if there was one chance, one dimension where your people, the timelords were still alive and Galifray did not burn. Tell me you would not take the chance to go back to your own world. To see your family and your friends again. Please forgive me"

The Doctor looked at her and smiled.

"I forgive you, Buffy Summers. Now haven't you got to show me your world?"

She smiled back at him.

_God she looks so beautiful when she smiles._ The Doctor thought.

"Come on then" she said with happiness in her voice.

She ran up to him grabbed his hand then dragged him to the door. She opened it. And stopped dead in her tracks. There was the Sunnydale sign. Right in front of her but no Sunnydale just a great pit the size of Sunnydale. It was gone. A tear flowed down Buffy's face. Her town had been destroyed. The Doctor grabbed Buffy in his arms as she started sobbing. He too knew what it felt like. He held her in his arms and was surpised to see a small tear flow down his cheek. He was hurt when she was hurt. This wasn't making any sense he wasn't falling in love with her he couldn't, he wouldn't .. would he?

**Stay tuned for Chapter Four. BTW if you don't know why Sunnydale is gone, the Tardis went forward in time to after the events of Chosen the last episode of Buffy. But of course with Buffy not there Sunnydale was completly destroyed. Please R&R**


	4. Meeting the Scoobies

**This is the forth instllment of Buffy Doctor Crossover. R&R! Enjoy**

The Timelord and The Slayer

Meeting the Scoobies

The Doctor slamed the doors of the Tardis and faced Buffy.

"Buffy, Buffy listen to me as far as we know the Tardis has taken us hundred of millions of years since you left this world. Okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah your right. I trust you, your right"

"Good, now tell me the date when you left this dimension"

"Erm it was 22nd of May 2001"

The Doctor looked at the console the date outside was 22nd of May 2003. He looked at Buffy knowing that that was her future.

"What?" she asked.

"I figured out the date"

"What is it?"

"Erm ... 6th September 3988"

"Wow, so I don't need to worry about anything"

"No"

"Good"

"Right, so 22nd of May 2001 erm a few months leway maybe so lets go for the 2nd of October 2001 just 5 months after you left"

"Sounds good to me"

"Off we go" He pulled a lever and the whole Tardis shook.

"God, it's a bit bumpy isn't it? Do you have to pass some driving-test for this?"

The Tardis finally started to stop.

"Yes and I faileddddd" The Doctor was mid-way in sentence and then the Tardis gave another little bump.

"What was that?" Buffy asked.

"It weird, it's like the Tardis was trying to fight off something some spells or incantation something"

"I wouldn't worry about it there is always something happening in Sunnydale" She stopped the Doctor looked at her. Buffy let out a few tears.

"What?"

"Is this going to be as hard as it sounds, telling all my friends where I was?" she asked

"You were gone for five months, there is going to be alot of explaining"

"Will you stay with me help me explain?

"Yes"

"Thanks"

"Come on then" Buffy said, she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door. She stopped.

"What?"

"I won't be dissapointed this time will I?"

"No I promise, you are where you should be"

"Good" she replied.

She opened the door and there it was - Sunnydale.

"Hold on - it's a box. Your spaceship is a small box, it's bigger on the inside"

"Yes, Yes god I hate going over this again"

There it was her home. Just the way she left it.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I got to do this"

"Do you want me to wait out here?"

"No, you can come in"

They walked up to her house. Holding each other's hand. She knocked on the door. She heard Dawn's voice.

"I'll get it" Dawn shouted.

She opened the door, Dawn was talking to somebody on the phone. She turned around and saw Buffy. Her eyes opened wide. She dropped the phone to the floor. In the distance they could hear the voice of Dawn's friend on the other end of the phone.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked.

Buffy nodded. Dawn moved in for a hug. The pair fell to the floor in tears. The Doctor stood beside not really sure what to do.

They heard Giles's voice as he entered the hallway.

"Dawn, what's wrong?"

He saw Buffy in a flood of tears with her sister.

"Oh god"

He was doing the washing up and was still washing up a plate. That to went on the floor as Giles dropped it in shocked.

"Giles" Buffy said. She could barely be understood as she was still crying her eyes out.

"I think a scooby meeting is in order" she added.

It was all hug's and tears coming from the Summer's house that evening. The Doctor was introduced to everyone and the scooby meeting began.

"Buffy where were you?" Xander asked. "I mean you were gone for five months, what happened, where were you?"

"Xander, I know it seems like 5 months to you but it was more like 5 minutes for me"

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, that's where I'm going to hand it over to this guy" Buffy pointed at the Doctor.

"Right, well basically my spaceship -"

"Woah, hold up one second, 'your spaceship'?" Xander asked in shock.

"Oh, oops sorry about that guys. But it's a long story" Buffy said.

"I am alien. A time lord from the planet Galifray. I can travel though space and time"

"Okay apparantly not that long"

The Doctor smiled at her.

"Okay after that wave of infomation, continue" Willow said.

"Anyway my spaceship --"

"What does your spaceship look like?" Xander interrupted again.

"Xander! It looks like a Police Public Call Box that is bigger on the inside, does that satisfy your questions?"

"Yeah, sorry Buff"

"Anyway, thrid time lucky my spaceship ..." The Doctor paused for a moment to make sure that no one asked anymore questions. No one did he continued. "My spaceship was wandering, suspended in space and then I saw it. Every single dimension opening ready for anything or anyone to just pop right on though"

"Courtesy of Glory I presume" Giles said.

"Glory?" The Doctor asked.

"A hell god she needed to open the dimensional portals to get back to her own world" Giles explained.

"Right, well anyway then it just closed. I mean it was only open for minutes. I'd wager that's where you come in Buffy. You jumped into the portal in attempt to close it. Any normal person would have died. You being the slayer the Tardis was attracted to you. Your ancient power. Brought you into the Tardis. Then here we are I brought you back"

"But why couldn't you bring her back immediantly?" Dawn asked.

"You always need a bit of leway, normally around 5 months so here we are"

"Anyway with all of this discussion, I grow tired" Giles said. "And Dawn has school tomorrow"

"But ..."

"Dawn don't argue, you are going to school. Now say goodnight"

"Ok, Goodnight Buffy, Goodnight Doctor, Goodnight Xander, Goodnight Anya, Goodnight Giles, Goodnight Willow, Goodnight Tara"

"We'll folow you up Dawn goodnight guys" said Willow and Tara.

"Goodnight"

"Speaking of sleep, we better be getting off" Xander said.

"What do you mean sleep? We were going to light a bunch of candles and have sex near them" Anya said.

"Thanks Anya, forward as usual" Buffy said.

"Goodnight, guys" Buffy shouted to them as they left.

"Goonight" they both shouted.

The Doctor leaned over to Buffy. "Is she always like that, that Anya girl?"

"Every single mili-second" Buffy replied.

"I must be leaving too" Giles said.

"See you in the morning" Buffy replied. And hugged him.

"Anyway that just leaves you and me Doctor"

"Yes it does" The Doctor smiled.

"You can take the couch if you want, I'll just get some things."

"Thank You"

Buffy exited the room. She came back minutes later carrying some pyjamas and duvets and pillows.

"Here we go" She placed the duvet and pillows on the couch.

"Thank you"

"Goodnight Doctor"

"Goodnight Buffy Summers"

She smiled as she went up the stairs. He started to get changed into his pyjamas as he did so he had a thought. What was he feeling towards Buffy? Love?

**Next chapter revolves around 'Once more with feeling' Buffy episode! yay R&R!**


	5. Once More with Feeling

**Thanks for R&R! this one is a bit of a 'Once more with Feeling' thing. Enjoy!**

**When the Doctor is singing the font is in bold. When Buffy is singing the font is italic. When willow is singing the font is bold and italic.**

**Disclaimer: The song goes to Disney and James Blunt.**

The Timelord and The Slayer

Once More with Feeling / Your Beautiful

The Doctor's eyes opened to see Buffy leaning over. Handing him a cup of tea.

"Here you go brewed by the English themselves" Buffy said as she handed it to him.

"What?" the Doctor asked confused.

"Giles, he made it"

"Oh, right" He noticed her outfit. She looked smarter, she was wearing a red top with a pencil skirt. "Looking smart"

"Thanks, I'm going on a job hunt. Willow told me that well since I left they are having a bit of money troubles"

"What about what your mom left?" The Doctor asked.

"Well she left a pretty big pile of cash for those rainy days, but hospital bills pretty much sucked up all the money. And that was all wasted"

"I'm sorry" He leaned over to her and hugged her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I better not start crying. I haven't got any waterproof mascara on. And people genarally don't hire you if you have two black watery line running down your face. Anyway I better get going" Buffy walked to the door and grabbed her coat.

"Good Luck, oh and Buffy. Would you mind getting another suit for me in the Tardis?"

"Yeah sure, where are they"

"Right, you have to go past the control, turn left go up the flights of stairs until you se a door with a T on it. Turn right keep going straight until you see the bins then turn rig- sorry left. And there is a door with a D on it. That's my room. You'll find something there"

"Could you write that down for me?" Buffy said. The Doctor laughed.

About half an hour later Buffy arrived back with a new suit and some trainers. She showed the Doctor up to her room where he could get changed. They went passed Willow and Tara's room little did they know that Willow was spying on them.

"Thanks, and Good Luck again with the job hunt"

"Thanks" Buffy said. She leaned in a gave him a peck on the cheek. Her lips felt warm and moist to him. And his cheek felt soft and smooth to her. Willow saw this and let out a little smile. Buffy ran down the stairs and out the front door. The Doctor closed Buffy's door and got changed.

It was just after lunch when Buffy arrived home. Willow, Tara and the Doctor where sitting in the living room.

"Oh my god, you are never going to guess what happened on my job hunt" Buffy shouted.

"Everybody started singing and dancing" Willow replied without even looking up from the book that she was reading.

"How did you know?"

"It's been happening these past few months"

"Do you know what's happening?" the Doctor asked.

"A few months ago we defeated this demon, Sweet I think his name was and he had this spell that made everyone sing and dance. Every so often the spell kicks in. Me and Tara are still looking for a way to get rid of it" Willow explained.

"Right, and you were planning on telling me when?" Buffy asked.

"Sorry Buffy, it just slipped my mind" Willow replied.

"Could that be what the Tardis was trying to shake off Doctor, that spell?"

"Could be"

"Right well it's ok, as long as no one is around when I sing because me, tone death" Buffy joked.

Buffy was in her bedroom. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Buffy shouted.

It was Willow.

"Hey. So how did the job hunt go?"

"Yeah, the big zero. I just don't know -"

"Yeah, Yeah that's great" Willow interrupted, she had something more important. "I saw you this morning"

"Yes that normaly happens when two people live in the same house" Buffy said sarcasticly.

"With the Doctor"

"Oh" Buffy went red.

"You like him" Willow sang.

"No, i don't"

Suddenly music started to fill the room.

"And, even if I did why whould he like me back? I mean."

Buffy started to sing.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

_**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'**_

_**He's the Earth and heaven to you**_

_**Try to keep it hidden**_

_**Honey, we can see right through you**_

_**Girl, ya can't conceal it**_

_**We know how ya feel and**_

_**Who you're thinking of**_

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_**You swoon, you sigh**_

_**why deny it, uh-oh**_

_It's too cliche_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh_

_**You keep on denying**_

_**Who you are and how you're feeling**_

_**Baby, we're not buying**_

_**Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling**_

_**Face it like a grown-up**_

_**When ya gonna own up**_

_**That ya got, got, got it bad**_

_No chance, now way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_**Give up, give in**_

_**Check the grin you're in love**_

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_**You're doin flips read our lips**_

_**You're in love**_

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

_**Girl, don't be proud**_

_**It's O.K. you're in love**_

_Oh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

"I told you" And with that Willow left the room.

About half and hour later there was another knock on Buffy's door.

"Come in"

"Hey" the Doctor walked in.

"Hey" Buffy replied.

"Buffy there is something I want to tell you"

"Really"

She heard music fill the room.

"Oh no, not again"

The Doctor put his hand on her cheek and was rubbing it slowly.

**My life is brilliant.**

**My love is pure.**

**I saw an angel.**

**Of that I'm sure.**

**She smiled at me on the subway.**

**She was with another man.**

**But I won't lose no sleep on that,**

**'Cause I've got a plan.**

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**

**You're beautiful, it's true.**

**I saw you face in a crowded place,**

**And I don't know what to do,**

**'Cause I'll never be with you.**

**Yeah, she caught my eye,**

**As we walked on by.**

**She could see from my face that I was,**

**Fucking high,**

**And I don't think that I'll see her again,**

**But we shared a moment that will last till the end.**

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**

**You're beautiful, it's true.**

**I saw you face in a crowded place,**

**And I don't know what to do,**

**'Cause I'll never be with you.**

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**

**You're beautiful, it's true.**

**There must be an angel with a smile on her face,**

**When she thought up that I should be with you.**

**But it's time to face the truth,**

**I will never be with you.**

"I just wanted to tell you that" the Doctor said. He was still holding Buffy's face. She was crying.

"Anyway I'll leave you to whatever you you were doing" the Doctor walked to her door he was about to open it when he heard her voice.

"Doctor" he turn around.

Buffy walked up to him. Grabbed his face with both of her hands and kissed him. She slowly moved her hands to the back of his neck. It was a passionate kiss. She opened her mouth. He slowly moved his tounge into her mouth. She tasted like honey and ... BANANAS. She moved her touge into his mouth ocassionaly clashing with his he started to move slightly forward as he did so he pushed her onto her bed.

He leaned forward kissing the nape of her neck. She leaned back, moaning softly as his lips did incredible things to her. His fingers were running down her arms sending shivers up her spine. She ran her hands through his hair as his mouth kissed the skin just above her shirt.

Buffy gently edged him to take off his pinstripe jacket, dropping it lightly to the floor. She smiled at him as he pulled his lips away from her skin and looked deep into her eyes. She could see lust and desire in his and realised without a doubt that her own were saying the same.

"Are you…" he began but she placed a finger over his lips nodding yes to the question she was sure he was asking her. He wanted her and she wanted him.

He leaned in and kissed her lips once more, trailing his hands down her chest, and upon reaching her waist, un-tucked the red shirt she was wearing and traced his fingers on her skin, before sliding one hand behind her back and unclipping her bra. He moved his hand back to her chest and ran his fingers over her right breast squeezing gently.

She shuddered in bliss as his kisses intensified, even as his hand moved to the cup her other breast. They stopped kissing and looked deep into each other eyes, his thumb still stroking her nipple.

"Buffy…" he whispered.

"Yes."

"I…" he swallowed, "I want you."

She smiled. "I know."

In the process of their kissing, she hadn't failed to notice that he had manoeuvred her down onto the bed so that she was lying on her back and he was on top of her.

Buffy reached up and took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt while he unbuttoned hers. She slid the shirt off him before throwing it to the floor. At the same time he pulled hers off her. Quickly she took the bra off and that too joined the other clothing on the floor.

He gazed down at her face, a faint smile evident on his features. "You are so beautiful." His voice was low and husky.

Buffy moaned in desire as his bent his head and licked her right breast, his tongue trailing over her skin. He took one breast in his mouth sucking at it, while his right hand caressed her left one.

Then the Doctor shifted his position only slightly and she became aware that he was hard. He was slowly making his way down her body, kissing every inch of skin that was visible. She knew she was wet with want for him. Her hands were caressing his hair. He slid himself back up her body, meeting her lips with his.

Martha moved her hands down his bare back. She slid her hands round to his front and proceeded to undo his trousers, even as he did the same with her skirt.

She unbuttoned his trousers and undid the zip before pulling the clothing off of him. Her hand brushed against his arousal and he moaned in desire as he thrust himself forward.

Then he surprised her by moving off so that he was standing in her room with just a pair of boxers on.

"What's up?" she asked, feeling a little fearful that she had misjudged his intentions.

"Just want to get these off – more room that way," he grinned at her as he slid his boxers off himself, revealing his body in its entirety to her.

Buffy stood up, pressing herself against his naked body. They kissed tenderly, his hands brushing though her loose hair and then moving round her front to squeeze both her nipples. He thrust against her hips.

"I think…"

She didn't get to finish what she was intending to say as his hands came round to the top of her skirt. He flicked open the button and pulled down the zip, kissing her shoulders as he did so. Her arms were wrapped loosely round his neck.

Within seconds her own black skirt fell to the floor around her ankles. She stepped out of them. Her knickers were soaking wet with desire. She gasped as both of his hands slid into her pants, cupping her bottom. Her knickers were quite flimsy and they ripped in half but Buffy didn't care.

He pulled away from her, taking her hand in his and sat her down on her bed where he leaned into her, kissing her softly, skimming the inside of her mouth with that insatiable tongue of his.

Buffy felt herself being lowered onto her back once again. She gasped as his fingers trailed up her leg, touching her between the legs and gently stroking the tender flesh.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she managed. Desire was pooling between her legs.

He pulled his hand away from between her legs, placing one hand on her hip and the other underneath her head. He gazed into her eyes, smiling with desire. He bowed his head and kissed her softly on the lips before adjusting his body so that his hard cock slid inside her.

"Oh god," she moaned as she felt him fill her.

He began to move, slowly at first, sending ripples of pleasure though Buffy's body. Both her arms were wrapped around his neck as he continued to move, thrusting against her. Buffy's hands roamed through the Doctor's hair. He kissed her once more even as he thrust harder sending her into ecstatic convulsions of bliss.

It wasn't long before she felt her orgasm coming. He thrust into her three more times before she came, followed quickly by the Doctor. He pulled himself out of her, collapsing beside her on her bed.

Their naked bodies were dripping with sweat but he hugged her close, his fingers stroking her right shoulder.

They both fell asleep on her bed still hugging each other. The Doctor and Buffy fell asleep with a smile on thier faces.

**Well that's it Chapter 5 done. Chapter Six will be here soon R&R**


	6. The Morning After

**It's the morning after! Yay! R&R**

The Timelord and The Slayer

The Morning after

The Doctor opened his eyes. A bight light hit his face. It wa morning. He looked up and he saw a sleeping Buffy on his chest. He smiled.She looked beatiful. He shut his eyes and tried to remember what happened last night. Right - sung to her, slept with her. That pretty much covered all the things he did last night. He knew he had to get up, he knew this wasn't right. But yet his body couldn't move because he he did he would wake her up. And he wouldn't want to do that for the world. He closed his eyes and fell asleep again. She woke about an hour later. She rubbed her head and remebered. She got off the bed and grabbed her underwear and bra. Once she put those on she grabbed the Doctor clothes and put them on the end of the bed. She put her dressing-gown on and left her bedroom to have a shower. The Doctor woke up again about 15 minutes later. He saw his clothes at the end of the bed he picked up his boxers and his trousers. He put them on. Just after that Buffy came back from the shower. She had a towel around her and she wa dripping wet.

"Hey"

"Hey"

The both of them were in silence for the next minute or so.

"So were are we now?" Buffy finally asked.

"I think it would be better if we just stayed friends, it's just I don't want make it uncoftable"

"I think that's already happened"

"I'll just go back to the Tardis. Travel on my own"

"Yeah, I mean we can keep in touch"

"Yeah, course"

"Well see you then, Doctor"

Buffy gave him a peck on the lips. They stood there in silence for a moment. The sexual tension was all around them. They couldn't control themselves. The Doctor brought her in a kissed her. She let out a little moan. The kiss finally ended.

"I think we can't be just friends" Buffy said to him.

"Agreed" He smiled at her.

**Chapter 7 coming up. R&R**


	7. A New Life

**This chapter is set five months after the last one. All the scoobies know about Buffy and the Doctor now. R&R Enjoy.**

The Timelord and The Slayer

A New Life

Buffy was asleep. it was 6:15am and she was in the Doctor's arms. Pefectly content. Then sick. She rushed out of bed holding her stomach with one hand and using the other hand to cover her mouth. The Doctor ran after her. She went into the bathroom held her head over the toilet and heaved. He put his hand on her back. Muttering to her.

"That's right just spit it all out"

This continued happening for a week.

"Buffy, I think you should go to the Doctor, well you know hospital Doctor, not alien Doctor" said Willow.

"You're right Will"

"Well, there is nothing wrong with you. Completely heathly" Doctor Brewer said.

"Heathly, so how come I've vomited for for the past week?"

The Doctor and Buffy were in the exam room. Doctor Brewer had just come in with the results.

"You're not sick" Doctor Brewer replied.

"Then what?" Buffy asked.

"You're pregnant" Doctor Brewer replied.

"What?" The Doctor said in shock.

"Guy's their back" Tara shouted as she saw the Doctor and Buffy walk in the front door.

"Buffy" Giles said. He ran up a hugged her.

"Do you know, what's wrong I mean?" Xander said.

"Nothing's wrong" Buffy said.

"Then what is it something mystical. Cause I have read alot of weird books about demon dieseases infecting humans" Willow said.

"No, I am pregnant, with the Doctor's child" Buffy said with joy in her voice.

"Oh my god" Dawn said. She ran over and hugged Buffy.

"Morning sickness, that's all it was, morning sickness" The Doctor said.

"We are going to have a child" The Doctor said.

"I guess you're not the last timelord in existence" Buffy said to him.

They were in Buffy's bedroom. The Doctor looked at Buffy. he looked nervous.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Buffy asked.

"What?"

"You look nervous"

"I am, and I want you to know I am not doing this because your pregnant and I know it's sudden but what I've learnt is you can't wait for things to happen because before you no it, you are sucked up into an alternate dimension were I can't get to you. So here it goes"

The Doctor reached into his pocket, got a small box and opened it. Before her eyes was a soid diamond ring. She was shock. He got down on one knee.

"Buffy Summers, will you become my wife?"

"Yes"

He put the ring on her finger and held her in his arms he was now the happiness non-human in the entire world.

Down below, in the ground lay an enemy, an ancient enemy. The first evil.

**Chapter Eight coming soon.**


End file.
